Make it or Break it, love
by cainmeister
Summary: your casual high school musical...without the music


_so here's another one of my famous (yeaaah right) naruto stories.. xD  
disclaimer: for legal reasons...i don't own naruto..or do i? nah i don't -.-  
BUT I DO OWN THE MADE UP CHARACTERS WHOSE NAMES I CAN'T REMEMBER! :D_

_sasuke: jess can i ask you something?  
jess: of course sasuke-kun  
sasuke: can you scratch my back?!  
jess: *sweatdrops* umm suuuuure  
sasuke: oooh little to the left, there! right there um hits the spot.  
jess: um sasuke?  
sasuke: yep?  
jess: -.- will you fuck off?!  
sasuke: but i thought you luffed meh?!  
ash: NO ONE WILL LOVE YOU!  
itachi: but ash, if i cleaned once in a while. . . my scars would come off  
jess: told you they were pen!  
itachi: i'm sorreh, i feel disgusted in myself! anyways, scars come off - i look like sasuke but ...older.  
ash: good point  
jess: don't forget wrinklier.  
sasuke: i love you itachi  
itachi: i love you too satsuma...LETS MAKE LOVE  
sasuke: no..hahah i got that on tape ...  
jess/officer: itchy uchihahahhha, you have been proven of being gay and incest. you are being arrested.  
itachi: fuck meh secret is out for teh whole world to see oh noezz! AHHHH  
ash: ....i made love to an incest puff? well that sucks  
jess: you can make love to me instead?  
ash: sure thing.  
sasuke: jessica! i'm ashamed, i am arresting you under suspicion of being bi...you will be imprisoned in my room for ETERNITY! mwhahahaha  
jess: YEY  
sasuke: are you really bi?  
jess: NOOOO we is teh gay twins from ouran...we have to act like that  
sasuke: oh good  
itachi: LEMME OUTTA THIS HELL WHOLE  
sasuke: where did you take him?  
jess: ash's room... *insert evil laughter here*  
_

**read bitchess, read like it's 1918...but then they used to read books so imagine fanfic is a big bible of stories! :D **

* * *

There was a large bang and the whole class turned in shock. There stood an embarressed looking girl who had big, purple eyes. Her hair was light blue, reaching to round about her waist and she was wearing a white shirt with a light purple tie. Her tie matched her skirt, purple, this went down to just above her knee's. Long, white socks came to just under her knee caps, so her outfit wasn't too revealing and her shoes, also purple, were flimsy and small.  
"umm Hey, I'm Kimiko" said the girl, nervously.  
Slowly, she wandered into the room and towards the teacher, staring down at her feet the whole time. As soon as she reached her destination, she handed him a letter addressed to 'Anyone who cares!'. As he concentrated on reading it, kimiko turned around to a view of at least 15 pairs of eyes staring at her. Quickly, she smiled and turned back round to face the black board which had a science equation on. The 15 pairs of eyes were still glued to her, occasionly turning to whisper something either witty or nasty.  
"She's well hot, think i might have a chance?" whispered one voice.  
"She looks like a guy magnet, bet she gets a boyfriend within 10 days!" whispered another.  
Studying the problem set out on the board, Kimiko picked up the nearest piece of chalk and then started to write. There was a shuffling sound and a scrunching of paper. Kimiko turned her head to the left to face the teacher who had now read the letter and thrown it in the bin, he looked from the board to her a few times then stood up silently. He walked over to kimiko, staring at the solved equation amazed.  
"Well class. This is Kimiko. She is new here and i hope you will welcome her with open arms. As you can see, she has just solved the problem that Naruto was stuggling on." He spoke from under his mask.  
"I'm Kakashi-Sensei, and i will be teaching you for as long as i can hold on to this wonderful class." Kakashi whispered to kimiko, under his breath.  
Kakashi then pulled a seat up to an empty desk and ushered kimiko to sit in it, then walked back to the front of the classroom and started to describe how to do the equation Kimiko solved. She sat down and took a pen and a notepad out of the front pocket on her 'Hello Kitty' bag.  
"Right, everyone! Pay attention to me. I'm the teacher, not Kimiko!" shouted kakashi.  
Kimiko swiveled round on her chair to see the whole class staring at her, a tinge of pink ran across her face and she quickly turned back round.  
_**God, this class is so..soo...nerve wrecking!**_

Kimiko's inner self yelled. 'I know, but we'll have to make friends friends with them sooner or later' she replied (A/N: not outloud!)

"Fine, i guess i'm not the boss anymore. I know, we'll go round the class and introduce ourselves to Kimiko. Say your name and something about you. Who wants to start?!" spoke kakashi with much excitement.

A range of hands shot up in the air and kakashi studied each and every one of them, choosing who shall go first.  
"Ino! Your first!" he said with much content.  
A small-ish, blonde girl stood up looking annoyed. _**Or was that just what she looked like?**_ 'Give her a chance!' kimiko replied to her inner-self. (A/N: every time its bold+italic, it's her inner-self. And she doesn't reply outloud unless i used speech marks, then she does xD )

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka. I LOVE SASUKE!! And i'm soo awesome, it's unbelievable!" a squeaky voice spoke.  
Kimiko turned to see her and show that she was listening. _**WOAH look at that PIG!! EWWW**_  
She had long blonde hair, tied in a tight pony tail with a small side fringe. She had big blue eyes and wore things that looked like monk robes. You could tell that she was already getting on Kimiko's nerves.

Next it was a pink haired girl, who wore a disgusting dress that came down to her ankles.  
"Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno! I love Sasuke more than Ino does! And also I love to study and learn!" she shouted excitedly.

_**PHWOAR! Look at her forehead! It's so BIG!**_

There were 13 more students who still had to introduce themselves and Kimiko was already bored out of her mind. She peered around the room, looking at all of her class mates individually. Her gaze suddenly stopped upon a raven haired boy who wore a navy top and had pale skin. _**Omgomgomgomgomg...he's GORGEOUS! **_'Indeed he is! Well done, your right for once. You get a gold Star!!' Kimiko replied, a hint of sarcasm near the end of her sentence.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I LOVE ramen and one day I will be Hokage!" shouted a blonde haired chap who had strange marks on both his cheeks. They reminded Kimiko of fox's whiskers. He was wearing an orange tracksuit that was way too big and every time Kimiko looked at him, his smile grew wider and wider by the second.  
"Idate's the name, and running's the game" spoke a serious voice from behind Kimiko. He had spiky brown hair that was tied back and wore NIKE trainers to match his NIKE jacket.  
"Hello, I'm H-Hinata Hyuga...I'm umm quite s-s-shy and I like naru..." spoke a small voice from the back of the room; she trailed off near the end so no one heard what the hell she said. She was a generally pretty girl with blue/black, short hair and white eyes. She wore a big duffer coat and looked down at her fingers most of the time, a very shy girl.

As names spilled out of every crack and corner, Kimiko tried ever so hard to remember each one but she wasn't finding it easy. The only one she was sure of was Sasuke Uchiha. The raven haired, hot rod mentioned earlier.

_*Dingaling! Dingaling*_

The bell rang for end of first period. Kimiko gathered up her stuff and shoved it in her bag, then threw it over her shoulders ready to be let out.  
"Hey, Kimiko? Would you like a guided tour of the school?" sounded a voice that she was familiar with but couldn't place it to a face.  
She turned round and looked up, it was Sasuke. Then she smiled softly and said  
"umm, Me?"

"I should think that a girl of your age knows your own name" he replied smugly.

* * *

_did you like it?_

yeh i though soo

_well ....review and add me to favourites and subscribe and stuff..that's rad.  
lottsa loveage.  
*ugggh havn't said that in ages, makes me throw up*_

xxxxxxjesssssssss


End file.
